


Little Play Things

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Butt Plugs, Candlestick, Choking, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Knife Play, Masturbation, Mistress Abaddon, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slapping, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators, Whipping, cigarette burns, crowley - Freeform, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff is taken by the Knight of Hell, Abaddon. Her intentions for the Black Widow are anything but pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be probably my filthiest piece to date. I'll apologise in advanced for alow updates, with University work and drama rehearsals, it's hard to get the will power :3  
> I've also only classed this as Rape/Non-Con because technically, there is no concent given. There is no real rape, but I still didn't feel comfortable not using the tag.

Out of all the years that Natasha Romanoff had been a spy, this was by far the worst position she had ever woken up in. After a routine mission she had returned home to her apartment only to be knocked out as she reached her door. Whoever her captor or captors were, they would definitely be paying for that blow to the head – which was still stinging as a matter of fact. The room she had woken up in was ridiculously warm, usually the rooms she woke up in were colder than ice which just further added to the irritation of being abducted like this. It smelt like brimstone, harsh and bitter when inhaled, from what she could see the walls were made of brimstone. The spy wriggled around a little. She was tied up in an awkward position; bend forward with her arms behind her back and suspended a few feet in the air, meaning every time she moved to see her surroundings she was spent slowly spinning in a little circle, and it was enough to make her motion sick. More to the point, if the position she was restrained in was not bad enough, she was also naked. Wonderful. 

*FLASHBACK*

Her paperwork was complete; Natasha was done for the day. It was just a simple mission, stopping an armed gang robbing a bank. It was below Natasha’s usual standards of mission but what could she say? Missions were slow at the moment. She wasn’t about to complain about taking it easy for a change. She walked down the hall from her office and filed away her papers before heading down to the shooting range to find Clint Barton. As ever, she found him right down the bottom of the shooting range, arrows hitting the target ahead with amazing precision each time. Natasha chuckled softly and walked down to him, giving him a friendly smile. It took him a while, but eventually Clint turned and acknowledged his friend’s presence. It was the same for bother of them whenever they were doing target practise. They would completely zone out from the world around them, out of either focus or the fact that they would have their headphones in, blaring loud music to sound out the loud noises their guns would make. Clint was rather fortunate that his arrows were silent. It never stopped him listening to his music; some assassins would claim it took focus off the target. For Natasha and Clint, it helped them focus.  
“Working hard as usual?” The redhead asked with a small chuckle, her slender arms folded across her chest. Clint took out his headphones and chuckled back, nodding slightly.  
“You know me, Tasha.” He smiled, quickly shooting off one last arrow before snapping his bow back. “You finished for the night?” The archer asked, walking down to retrieve his arrows.  
“Yes, my paperwork is all completed and filed so I thought I’d go home early tonight. I would stay and shoot some targets with you, but I just want to go and relax tonight; hot bath, maybe a glass of wine.” Natasha replied, looking at her watch. Clint walked back over to her, nodding his head gently.  
“Understandable, you’ve been working hard lately, Tasha.” He sat down on the bench and Natasha sat beside him. They chatted away for a little longer before Natasha eventually stood up to leave. She walked out to her car and took her usual route home. After parking up her car, she made her way up the stairs to her apartment. It was mere seconds from when she put the keys in the door that she was hit; a quick and hard blow to her head, harder than any hit by a human, even a body builder couldn’t hit that hard. It was like being hit by a bowling ball.

*END FLASHBACK*

A soft clicking sound caught Natasha’s attention, snapping her out of her observing state. As a spy, she was trained to always survey her surroundings in order to check for a possible escape route. However, the ropes were tied to expert precision and the only exit was the door directly ahead of her. It was large and wooden and seemed to be locked. As the clicking got louder, so did the sound of bolts and locks opening on the door. The door was slowly pushed open to reveal a woman. Red hair tied up in an elegant fashion, eyes lined in a deep shade of black and bright blood red lips twisted up into a devilish smirk.  
“Oh how nice of you to wake up. I was beginning to think I’d hit you a little too hard.” The woman stepped inside and locked the door behind her before turning back to Natasha. “My beautiful little Black Widow...oh you look so beautiful all tied up and helpless, I could just eat you all up. But I imagine that would spoil my dinner, maybe later.” That smirk never once left her lips. Natasha hated it when her captors smirked like that; she had seen it before, many times. The spy remained silent, merely glaring at the woman before her. “Of course, where are my manners?” The other redhead leaned down and pressed a kiss to Natasha’s cheek, leaving a little red lip stain on the porcelain skin. “Abaddon, Knight of Hell.” She stepped back and dropped the silky red robe she was wearing to reveal inches upon inches of flawless alabaster flesh barely covered by a tight black leather dress. Abaddon turned back and stepped over to Natasha, holding her chin and licking her own lips. “Oh darling, I’m going to have such fun with you.” Well, Natasha was now much more irritated than before, (If that was even possible.) She snarled something of an insult in Russian and spat at the demon which earned her a very hard slap across the face.  
“Now that wasn’t very nice at all.” Abaddon snapped, walking over to a large oak closet across the room. The demon opened the door to reveal an array of equipment designed for sexual torture. After minutes of careful consideration, Abaddon selected a whip; rich and black with long leather straps. Natasha’s breath caught in her throat as the demon returned to her. She spun Natasha around and stopped her in a suitable position.  
“Now let me tell you, exactly how this is going to work,” Abaddon raised the whip and brought it down on Natasha’s ass, earning her ears the joy of the spy’s screams. They were delicious. “I am the one in charge here. Not you.” Again, she was struck hard by the whip, more screams and whimpers escaping her lips. “You are to do exactly as I say when I say it.” Another few hits were accompanied by more screams and sobs. “You will treat your mistress, your queen, with nothing but respect.” This continued for what seemed like an eternity to Natasha. “You will speak when spoken to and refer to me as your queen or your mistress. Do you understand?” The whipping stopped for a moment and the only sound was the pathetic sobbing leaving the Widow’s lips, her cheeks stained with tears. “Answer me!” Abaddon snapped, bringing the whip down again.  
“Yes!” Natasha screamed.  
“Yes what?” Another smack to her ass from the leather whip.  
“Yes mistress!” Natasha choked out. Abaddon smiled and dropped the whip, her hand gliding gently over the agent’s burning cheeks.  
“Good girl...” She whispered against her ear, the coolness from the palm of her hand soothing the burn. “You belong to me now, little spider.” Abaddon’s lips were pressed right against Natasha’s ear, her teeth nibbling slightly on her ear lobe before biting down hard, a whimper of pain leaving her lips. “Oh you make the sweetest noises, pet. I’m going to enjoy our time together.” Abaddon almost purred as she moved away, planting a quick slap to Natasha’s ass again. Abaddon spun Natasha around and laughed as she watched the little mortal spinning in a circle, that beautiful ass up in the air, still glowing bright red. The demon couldn't keep the grin off her face as she moved back to Natasha.  
"Don't you worry, pet, I won't be gone too long."


	2. I'm Not All Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **As Abaddon returns to Natasha, what will she have in store for the spy?**

_Two hours thirty six minutes..._  
 _...Two hours thirty seven minutes..._  
 _...Two hours thirty eight minutes..._  
 _...Two hours thirty nine minutes..._  
 _...Two hours forty minutes._

Natasha had kept an exact track on the time since the Queen of Hell had left the room. She had carefully counted each second until she returned. Now, it had been two hours and fifty minutes and she still had not returned. The spy had tried everything to loosen the ropes holding her very tightly in place, but she’d had no luck. Even if she had, the door was locked from the outside and she had nothing in sight to pick the lock with and undoubtedly, there would be more than one. Natasha had even noticed that Abaddon had removed the tracking chip SHIELD had planted in her at the beginning of her recruitment. How clever was this demon?

When Natasha had reached exactly three hours, she heard the heavy locks moving on the other side of the large wooden door, followed by the demon queen smirking.  
“Still hanging around, darling?” She asked with her lips twisted into that razor thin grin.  
“Like a piece of meat.” Natasha replied with a sarcastic expression on her face. Abaddon chuckled and shook her head.  
“Oh darling, if I wanted you to look like that, I’d have hung you on a meat hook. But that would be a little too bloody for this point in time. What would be the point in killing my new toy before I’ve had any fun with it?” Abaddon asked with a smile. The urge for Natasha to just punch that grin off her face was rising again, stronger than before. The redheaded demon circled Natasha for a short time, her hand gently stroking over the curve her back had been forced into.  
“I must say, I’m very impressed with you endurance, most of my toys would be begging me to at least change positions by now. I knew snatching up the Black Widow would pay off.” Natasha remained as still as she could whilst being suspended in the air, her eyes closed and a soft moan escaping her lips at the unfamiliarly soft touch. 

“Well, I’ve been in much more uncomfortable positions than this...” Natasha managed to get out before she received a hard slap across the face.  
“I thought we had a discussion earlier about only speaking when your mistress allows you to. I don’t want to have to gag you because those red lips look oh so delicious, but believe me, pet, I will if I have to. Do you understand?” The devil’s voice was stern with an unusual soft tone. Natasha nodded softly.  
“Yes, Mistress...” She replied, tasting a little blood in her mouth. Abaddon could hit really hard. The demon smiled.  
“Good girl, Nat.” She vanished from Natasha’s view, the sound of her heels still clicking rhythmically against the stone ground. As the footsteps grew slightly louder, Natasha felt herself being lowered down to the ground until her chest was flat against the cold stone, sending dozens of tiny little goose bumps over her pale skin. It was almost as if she could feel the smirk on Abaddon’s lips. She knelt down next to the spy and started to untie her.  
“Now you are going to stay perfectly still when I untie you. If you attempt to get free or attack me, I promise that you will suffer for it. Understand?” Abaddon’s face was right next to Natasha’s ear. “Yes, Mistress...” The agent replied quietly. It earned Natasha a sharp bite to the ear. She let out a soft whimper as she felt the devil’s teeth biting at the cartilage of her ear. The ropes were removed and Natasha breathed a little sigh of relief. She didn’t move, slightly frightened of what her punishment would be if she did move. Abaddon was quick to grab Natasha up by her hair, pulling her to her feet before dragging her to a small wooden chair.

“Stay sat. I want your arms above your head and your legs spread wide.” The queen of Hell demanded. Natasha immediately complied, biting her lip a little. Never before had the SHIELD agent felt so exposed to another than she did now with her legs spread wide open. Abaddon stood up and pulled down the shackles which were right above Natasha’s arms. They were quickly secured in place by the metal cuffs and raised up so she could no longer move her arms.  
“You’re being such a good girl, pet. I’m going to show you that I’m not as cruel as you think. Now don’t get me wrong, I am a very cruel demon and I do love watching you squirm and cry, but I do like to reward my toys with a little pleasure of their own, especially if they haven’t tried to escape. I would have liked a little more begging, but right now I’ll take what I can get. In time you’ll learn what I want from you.” As she spoke, she manoeuvred the redhead into position, pulling her hips forward slightly with her legs stretched out wide, close to the splits. She secured Natasha’s feet into position on two large blocks, strapping them into place. Abaddon stepped back to admire her work. Her little Widow looked utterly delicious, a meal just waiting to be devoured.  
“Tell me, pet, have you ever been in a position like this before?” Natasha shook her head.

“No, Mistress.” She felt a mix of emotions now, expanding from humiliation, embarrassment and shame to anticipation and excitement, a warm and slightly uncomfortable heat burning up the pit of her tummy as she saw the queen’s expression, eating her with her eyes.  
“And how many times, on your little missions, have you actually and genuinely received pleasure yourself. I’m fully aware of how often you’ve performed but have you ever received?” Abaddon was now slowly pacing around behind Natasha.  
“No, Mistress...I have never received pleasure...” The fire in the redhead’s tummy was now growing as she spoke; it was even affecting her muscles, her hips twitching slightly. When Abaddon noticed this, she couldn’t help but smirk at how impatient her little toy was growing as she teased her with nothing but her words. 

“Well then, dear, you’re in for a treat.” Carefully, the queen tilted Natasha’s head and gently kissed at her neck, her tongue licking over the skin, finding all of the little spots which made the spy whimper and moan. When she found them, she sucked on them, gently at first then hard enough to leave a multitude of little purple-red dots all over her porcelain skin. She continued, kissing around to the other side of her neck where she switched back to licking, finding all the spots before sucking on them, earning her ears a chorus of moans and whimpers from Natasha’s lips. The kisses were trailed down to her collar bone, the demon refusing to leave any single spot uncovered from the little dots her mouth created.  
“How does that feel, pet?” Abaddon asked, her lips moving to a little spot just behind Natasha’s ear. “Wonderful, Mistress...” She sounded as if she was lost in a dream, some beautiful fantasy which was filling her with ecstasy. The demon gave her a delectable smirk before moving away. Natasha whined a little when she left and Abaddon laughed softly. “Oh darling, don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” She returned quickly, holding something small and shining in her hand. “These, my darling, are nipple clamps.” The devil held them up and the spy gulped slightly. They had tiny, sharp teeth on them which looked as if they would case her a lot of pain. Abaddon stroked her hair. “Don’t worry...they won’t hurt...much.” She smirked and flicked Natasha’s left nipple, twisting and pulling on the little nub until it was erect enough to clip on the clamp. The Widow whimpered as the sharp teeth bit into her nipple. Abaddon stroked her hair again and smirked, pulling on the opposite nipple before leaning down to suck and nibble on it. Natasha was caught between pain and pleasure as the queen tugged on the clamp, causing it to bite harder into her nipple.  
“Thank your Mistress and beg me to use the other.” Abaddon demanded.  
“Thank you, Mistress...please use the other, please Mistress...” Natasha whimpered softly, her hips now rocking forward a little more. Almost instantly, the queen bit down hard on Natasha’s nipple before attaching the clamp. Again, she stepped back to admire her toy, panting and rocking, her pussy desperate for attention.

“Oh you look so beautiful.” She smirked, kneeling down in front of Natasha. She reached up and took a hold of the chain connecting the clamps, tugging and pulling on it. She laughed as she watched Natasha wriggle around and cry out softly, torn between pain and pleasure. “My dear, you are a good girl.” Abaddon grinned as she stroked her fingers between Natasha’s pussy lips, smirking as the warm juices coated her fingers. “And so wet for me...I may have to keep you /much/ longer.” She pulled her fingers away and licked them clean, moaning in approval. “Divine...you’re utterly divine.” Abaddon leaned down a little more and dragged her tongue up Natasha’s cunt, painfully slowly. The sound that left Natasha’s mouth was an utter symphony to Abaddon, a loud cry of utter ecstasy. Her tongue ran over each inch of the luscious pink flesh, keeping her movements as slow as possible, taking time to savour the taste of her pet as well as tease her.  
“Please, Mistress...please don’t tease me anymore...please...” Natasha whined from above her, her hips rocking forward against Abaddon’s tongue. With a smirk, the queen reached up and stroked on the spy’s clit, throbbing and desperate for attention.  
“You have a beautiful little clit. Like a tiny little pearl on my necklace.” The redheaded demon leered before leaning down to suck the little bud between her lips, her tongue carefully rolling and flicking against it, sending jolts of pleasure through the agent’s body. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed, her hips jerking with each movement of the devil’s tongue. A groan escaped Natasha’s lips as she felt Abaddon slide a finger inside her, bending and curling it in an attempt to find her sweet spot. A loud, high cry escaped Natasha’s lips as she located it, her hips jolting sharply. With a grin, Abaddon added another finger, curling and twisting it against the little spot inside of Natasha.  
“Oh God..! Mistress, can I cum?” The redhead pleaded in a high voice.  
“No not yet.” Abaddon replied, shaking her head before returning to suck on Natasha’s clit. The spy struggled to hold herself together, her breathing turning into heavy panting with each flick of her tongue and each stroke of her fingers.  
“Would you like another finger, pet?” Abaddon asked in a strangely sweet tone.  
“Please..! Yes please, Mistress!” Natasha almost screamed out. Abaddon quickly slid a third finger inside her pet’s tight little cunt, causing the spy to scream in bliss. The demon queen grinned, her lips razor thin as she watched her three fingers vanishing with each slow movement.  
“I think I can fit one more inside...” She chuckled, forcing a forth finger inside. As she thrust them harder and faster, Natasha couldn’t control herself anymore.  
“Please Mistress, I need to cum!” She almost cried.  
“Alright, you may cum.” Abaddon replied, pulling her fingers out quickly to rub Natasha’s clit hard and fast. A loud cry of utter sinful bliss escaped from deep in Natasha’s throat as she came hard, her juices squirting over the queen. Abaddon smiled in satisfaction, her movements slowing down to help her pet ride out her orgasm.

“Good girl!” She leaned forward and pressed a rough kiss to Natasha’s lips, her tongue sliding into her toy’s mouth. Natasha allowed Abaddon to dominate her lips, kissing her back as much as she was allowed. Normally, Natasha would never allow anyone to have any dominance over her, but she didn’t really have much of a choice this time. Also, this felt surprisingly good. All the control she usually had was suddenly gone and it felt so good. Abaddon moved away, her red lipstick now smeared across her cheek and over her pet’s lips. She smirked and stroked her cheek. 

“My turn now...”


	3. Your Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> To start, thank all of you who have given me Kudos so far, I really appreciate it. I know my chapters are not exactly 'long', but because of the amount of smut I'm doing I /need/ to do it in quantities or I have an overdose XD

Natasha dropped to the floor once her restraints were removed, whimpering as she landed hard on her chest, forcing the clamps to bite into her nipples again. Her body was still recovering from that divine orgasm. Abaddon was swift to take her place on the seat which Natasha had been sat on.  
“Stand up, back to me.” She spoke firmly and Natasha complied, stumbling up to her feet, her muscles still weak and shaky. The demon queen tied Natasha’s hands tightly behind her back before turning her around and forcing her down to her knees. The spy continued to look into the queen’s eyes, waiting for her orders.

“Show me what you can do. I want you to show me how you please another woman. And take it slow, dear; we have all the time in the world.” The SHIELD agent nodded and slowly stood up, sliding down onto her Mistress’s lap. Abaddon gave Natasha a charming smile, the blood-red lipstick still smeared over her face from the forceful kiss. Slowly, the agent leaned forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss to her lips, her tongue sliding over her lower lip to request access. Abaddon parted her lips and allowed Natasha’s tongue inside, the two muscles gently rolling against each other in a passionate kiss. The spy was slightly shocked her mistress had allowed her to be this gentle considering how she had just kissed her, but it was much a relief to Natasha’s bruised lips to have such a tender treatment returned. Breaking the kiss, Natasha moved her lips to kiss at the hinge of the devil’s jaw, trailing them back to nibble gently on her ear lobe. She could hear Abaddon humming in approval, her hand sliding over the smooth curve of her pet’s ass.

“You’re very good at this, darling.” She said softly, giving her ass a little slap. Natasha thanked her mistress, her hips rocking forward slightly as she was spanked. Her own red lips trailed the kisses down to her neck, teeth scraping over the alabaster skin before biting down lightly, sucking little bits of the skin into her mouth. The same purple-red dots which Abaddon had created on Natasha’s neck were now being reproduced by the spy. She created little patterns of bites over the pale flesh, scattering them down over her collar bone and down on her ribs. By now, Natasha had slid off her lap and was between her parted legs, placing soft kisses just under Abaddon’s breasts. Her tongue ran up and flicked over her pierced nipple, causing her mistress to moan loudly in response. Natasha’s mouth closed around the pierced nub and sucked hard, her teeth occasionally tugging on the metal. Each movement from the spy’s mouth caused the queen of Hell to cry out in pleasure, her hand sliding up over her free breast to pinch at the nipple. After a little while, Natasha switched to the other breast, her teeth biting down sharply on her nipple.

“Ooh, my little pet is getting fierce!” Abaddon smirked widely, stroking Natasha’s hair before raising her arms up above her head. The Black Widow sucked the devil’s nipple hard into her mouth, moaning against her as she felt the sting of leather hitting her back. She let out a whimper as the riding crop hit her ass.  
“Pet, don’t you dare stop doing that.” Abaddon warned her and Natasha continued, ignoring the pain of the whip to the best of her ability as she continued to flick her tongue over her nipple, moving down to kiss down her legs.

“Ooh, I like where this is going.” The queen let out a devilish chuckle as she watched her toy bend down completely, Natasha’s soft lips kissing over her ankle. Abaddon gave her ass one final hit with the crop before placing it down. The agent’s tongue ran over the demon’s foot, flicking over her toes before sliding one into her mouth, her tongue copying the actions she performed on her nipple. Abaddon was purring in pleasure as her pet performed these sinful acts. Natasha kissed back up her legs and nestled her head between her legs, her tongue licking a long, wet stripe up her centre. Abaddon gripped her hair and pulled her head up slightly.

“You had better do a good job of this, pet.” The queen snapped. All Natasha could do was nod before the devil forced her head back down, her hand staying firmly nestled in her hair. The spy immediately started to suck hard on her clit, her tongue twirling around the little bundle of nerves as she nibbled and sucked. Abaddon groaned out in pleasure.

“Oh yes! Good girl, you keep that up. Oh you know exactly what you’re doing there.” She groaned, her hand still tugging on the red hair. Natasha moved her head even lower, sliding her tongue over the sweet pink lips before running between them. Just before Natasha could slid her tongue inside, Abaddon pushed her away to the ground.

“Stay there.” She untied Natasha’s hands before dragging her over to the other side of the room. She pulled her up and lay her down on a table, her legs hanging over the end. Abaddon pulled a few large wooden boxes up and attached a large vibrator to the end. After tying Natasha’s arms to either side of the table, she switched on the vibrator and grabbed the remote. Natasha was immediately gasping and groaning in pleasure as she felt the sweet, gentle vibrations teasing her clit.

“If you cum before I do or before I say you can, then you’re in big trouble.” Abaddon warned her. Natasha nodded and watched as Abaddon crawled on top of the table and straddled her face, lowering herself down. The agent immediately slid out her tongue and slid it up inside Abaddon, twirling it around and lapping at the velvet smooth walls. The demon groaned in pleasure, pinching her pierced nipple. She rocked her hips gently against Natasha’s face, lifting up a little to allow her pet to breath before lowering herself back down. This time, she turned up the setting on the vibrator, making Natasha’s hips buck sharply against the toy, her moans sending vibrations up into Abaddon. 

“Mm...You really are a good girl...” She panted softly, her own cries of pleasure slowly growing as Natasha’s tongue showed more skill and talent than the queen had expected. With another switch up of the vibrator setting, Natasha’s whimpers and moans grew, as did Abaddon’s. The queen of Hell reached forward and stroked her toy’s cunt, smirking in devilish delight.

“Ooh, somebody is getting very wet again...better hadn’t cum...” She smirked, giving Natasha’s clit a hard rub again before adjusting the vibrator back, turning the setting up to the highest. The spy’s screaming was now audible, despite her lips being muffled by Abaddon’s cunt. The agent slid her tongue up deeper inside her, flicking it over Abaddon’s sweet spot time and time again until she was crying and screaming. The demon’s eyes flooded pitch black as she came hard over Natasha. She rocked her hips against her face to ride out the bliss of her orgasm before sliding off Natasha, smirking as she saw her own juices shining in the light over her pet’s lips.

“And you still haven’t cum...What a good girl.” She grinned, leaning down to kiss Natasha, licking away her own juices. Abaddon was quick to stop the vibrator humming against her pet, causing Natasha to let out a disappointed whimper. 

“I’m still not done using you yet, dear.” Abaddon walked over to the same closet where she had gotten the whip from earlier and opened it. After a short time contemplating, she returned over to Natasha and untied her, handing her over a harness and a long, thick black dildo.

“You are going to put this on, and you’re going to fuck me. Hard.” Abaddon smirked and stroked Natasha’s face. The spy nodded and stood, quickly adjusting the harness before looking up to her mistress who was now bending over the table, her legs spread wide.

“Come on, pet.” The redheaded demon cooed. The agent bit her lip and stepped up behind her, teasing Abaddon with the tip of the toy before slowly sliding a few inches inside her. The queen hummed in bliss, her head resting on the table.

“Come on, a little more than that. I’m no blushing virgin, pet.” She rolled her eyes and pushed back on the dildo.  
“Yes Mistress.” Natasha replied before forcefully pushing the full length of the toy inside her. Abaddon bucked her hips and moaned out in pleasure.  
“Oh yes! Now I want you to fuck me hard! This is your only chance to be in my position so I suggest you use it.” She ordered loudly and Natasha immediately complied, moving her hips back before slamming them forward, forcing the thick silicon toy deep inside her mistress again. Natasha created a rhythm, her hips slamming into Abaddon’s hard and fast. She occasionally pulled the toy out and rubbed it over Abaddon’s cunt before forcing it back inside. After a little longer, she lifted the queen’s leg up onto the table and grabbed a rough handful of her hair, pulling her head back so she could bite her neck. The demon had a devilish smirk on her face. 

“You’re such a good pet.” She growled at Natasha, pushing her back so she could change position. Abaddon sat on the table and leaned back with her legs spread wide, rubbing her clit as she waiting for Natasha. The spy smirked and caught her mistress’s jaw, pulling her in for a rough kiss as she pushed back inside her, her thrusts now out of control and messy. Abaddon panted and whimpered loudly.  
“Fuck!” She immediately reached down and rubbed her clit hard until she came, squirting hard around the dildo. The queen rocked her hips slower and slower, laying back panting heavily as she pulled Natasha down on top of her for a rough kiss.

“You know, little spider, I think you’re enjoying my company much more than you’re letting on.”


	4. A Little Bit Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.  
> I am SO sorry that this chapter has taken so long to put up, I've been really busy with assignments and rehearsals that I've had no time at all!   
> I'll try my hardest to make it up to you within this week.
> 
> PS - Comments are love :3

_Natasha was woken with a loud bang, the sound of shouting and calling filling the air and bright lights filling her eyes. She tugged against the ropes still holding her in place and narrowed her eyes, trying to slowly let them adjust to the lights. She saw a dark figure run up to her and cut her free. Strong arms held her tightly and carefully as she was slowly lowered to the ground, held in a loving embrace as if she was a child. Well, the way she felt right now, she might as well have been a child, vulnerable and frightened. She could hear the hum of the other agent’s communication devices reporting back to SHIELD headquarters that they had found Natasha alive. The noise of the static was usually irritating, but right now, it was like music to the redhead’s ears._  
Of course, Clint informed her that they would have questions for her, what her captor or captors looked like, all the fine details about them, what they did to her, if she heard any conversations to suggest their whereabouts. Then Clint saw the look on her face. He had only ever seen that look a couple of times before. Her delicate features were plagued with pain and sadness, tears slowly running down her cheeks and her lower lip quivering. Natasha was desperate to cry but she never would in public. She would hold it all in until she was completely alone or with Clint. Contradictory to belief, Natasha did feel. She wasn’t some stone cold robot, she was a human being. She felt pain and upset like anyone else, Natasha had just been trained to hide it all well, to never show emotion as a sign of weakness. Clint pressed a soft kiss to her head.   
_“Tasha...Shh, it’s OK...I’m here, I’ve found you...” The voice was so familiar. It was Clint. He had found her. Natasha looked up and saw his eyes staring down at her, watching her like the hawk he was._  
 _“C-Clint..?” Natasha’s voice was weaker than it normally was due from days without water. Clint was quick to hush her and pressed another gentle kiss to her head. It was Clint alright, right down to the smell of his aftershave, strong and musky. Natasha had always found the smell comforting, it meant she was safe, it meant she was home. She could feel the warmth of his muscular arms around her, holding her close like a guardian angel. He usually held her like this once she had completed a rather tough mission and she had been a little bit shaken up. Clint knew that it helped her relax and calm down. He also knew that once she was thinking clearly again she would probably hit him for holding her like this in public but right now, he didn’t care, he would take the punishment with open arms as long as his partner, his Natasha was feeling safe._  
 _“It’s alright, Tasha...I’m here now...you’re safe.” His voice was calm and soft, barely above a whisper. “I’ve got you now...you’re going to be alright...” Natasha leaned into the heat of his chest, her hands clinging onto the soft blanket he had wrapped around her._  
 _“You found me...” Natasha whispered softly against Clint’s chest, tears pricking her eyes as she spoke. Her partner’s hand stroked her soft red hair gently and he nodded._  
 _“I always find you, Tasha...no matter how long it takes I promise you that I will always find you. I’d go to the ends of the Earth and back just to make sure that you’re safe.” Clint whispered against her ear gently. His faint stubble both scratched and tickled at the female agent’s sensitive skin, making her crack a small smile._  
 _“There’s just one thing I need you to do for me, pet, and that’s wake up.” Natasha was suddenly confused and she stirred in his arms, sitting up a little to look at him._  
 _“What?” She asked quietly. Natasha heard a chuckle that didn’t belong to Clint. It was feminine and harsh, full of malice and mischief._  
 _“I said, wake up pet. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up...”_

 

“Come on. Wake up.” Natasha was woken by the feeling of harsh slaps across her cheeks, a groan escaping her lips as she wriggled, turning her head away. Abaddon chuckled again and climbed on top of Natasha who was now strapped to a scratchy wooden table, her legs and arms tied to the legs. The demon lay down on her chest and smirked, dragging her blood-red nails over the spy’s pale skin, leaving little red trails in their wake. Her eyes gazed over the Black Widow’s body, her once perfect skin now dotted with purple and red bruises and gashes from various sessions with Abaddon’s whips and canes. In the queen’s eyes, Natasha looked like a work of art, a masterpiece fit to rival Van Gough or Da Vinci. Her beautiful white skin covered in all that red and purple, a living deity of beauty and suffering. The long red nails trailed up the hollow of Natasha’s neck, making her tremble and shiver slightly. 

“Were you dreaming about me, pet? Oh I hope you were.” Abaddon whispered softly, the tip of her tongue following the path of her nails. Natasha’s lips parted and a soft moan escaped, her eyes rolling shut again as Abaddon scraped her teeth gently over the sensitive skin, smirking as she felt the agent’s pulse jump against her lips. She bit down hard over the soft beat, drawing blood from the assassin’s neck. Natasha let out a choked sob, part way between pain and pleasure as Abaddon began to lap and suck at the blood leaving the wound. Her tongue was soft and warm as it dragged over the wound, teeth switching back to bite down again, making Natasha’s neck wound bigger, but not big enough to cause severe blood loss or any real damage. What would be the point of killing such a perfect little play thing? Her blood was so sweet and warm, and when mixed with her pained screams, well, it was utterly sinful. Abaddon sat up and smirked, Natasha’s blood staining her lips and her teeth which the spy saw when the queen gave her a toothy grin. 

“You are so delicious in every single way, pet.” She said her tone sensual and almost hypnotic. Natasha went to reply but was quickly shut up by Abaddon’s lips against her own, caught in a rough and messy kiss. Natasha could taste her own blood against the demon’s lips and found herself humming in delight at the taste. Of course, this made the knight of Hell smirk against her lips, teeth biting down on Natasha’s lower lip hard until she could taste the blood again. The assassin yelped and jerked slightly as she tasted more of her own blood filling her mouth, her hips rocking up slightly. 

“Ooh, feeling playful, are we?” Abaddon leered, grinding her own hips down onto Natasha’s, causing her to groan loudly. “How delightful, because I am going to have a lot of fun with you today. Well, it’s not as if I haven’t been having fun with you lately, but today is going to be much more entertaining for both of us.” She gave Natasha a dark grin and slid her hand back to stroke between the spy’s legs. “Hmm...You’re wet, but not wet enough for my liking.” She climbed off Natasha’s body and knelt on the ground between her open legs. Using two fingers, she parted her lips and smirked, leaning forward to give her clit a teasing little lick before her lips closed around the tiny nub and sucked, gently at first before getting harder and harder. Natasha was now starting to question the validity of her dream. The situation had been manipulated to make the spy seem like a damsel in distress which she was far from. It also suggested Natasha to be a victim, and she was questioning, in this moment, whether or not she actually wanted to be found. Of course she wanted to have her own bed back, her apartment, food, water and Clint, but the surges and thrills of pain and pleasure this demon was giving her clouded every desire of being found. It was beginning to sound very cliché, like something from one of those books you would see some horny middle-aged house wife reading whilst her husband wasn’t around about some over worked woman who gets introduced to a world of bondage of pain play by a mysterious stranger. Clichés were so terrible.  
Natasha was snapped out of her train of thought when she felt strong vibrations against her clit. She let out a loud whimper and tried to push her hips forward, desperate for more friction. 

“Mm, now this is starting to look and feel more like it. You’re getting wetter by the second.” Abaddon smirked and slid a finger inside Natasha’s pussy with ease and curled it around, stroking at her walls in a come hither motion. She was quick to warn Natasha not to cum before sliding another finger inside, curling and stroking with the other digit. The spy was wailing and mewling on the table, her hips rocking and desperately trying to move further forward. Damn those ropes! The redheaded agent made a sob of disappointment once she felt the fingers leave her, giving Abaddon a desperate look. 

“I have something very special in mind for you today.” Abaddon had vanished from view but Natasha could still hear her clearly. She heard the sound of latex snapping and gulped slightly. When the demon returned, Natasha could see the lubricant shining in the light and trembled, fearing what was about to happen. With a devilish smirk, Abaddon knelt down again and pressed one slippery finger inside Natasha, curling and stroking again. Then she added a second and repeated the motion. Then a third, curving them well to stroke and rub at Natasha’s sweet spot. Again, she was warned not to cum. The assassin whimpered a little when the fourth finger was added. 

“Look at you, stretching and opening up for me...and still so deliciously tight.” Although she couldn’t see because her head was now flat against the table, Natasha could feel Abaddon’s wicked grin burning into her like a hot poker. Ever so slowly, she slid her thumb inside of Natasha, revelling in the cries and whimpers and squeaks which left her mouth. Abaddon reached up with her other hand reached up and gently stroked at her clit, earning another series of whimpers.

“Now you look more of a delicacy than usual.” She licked her lips and started pushing in a little more, earning her a scream from Natasha. “Now take a deep breath in...And let it out slowly.” Natasha immediately nodded and did as she was told, her lips quivering as she felt the queen of Hell’s hand sink fully inside her.

“You are such a good girl, Nat, taking my whole fist like that...My pretty little slut.” Abaddon smirked, slowly thrusting her hand out a little then back in. Natasha’s eyes had rolled to the back of her skull, her jaw was hanging open and her thighs were shaking. The noises which she could hear surely couldn’t have been her own. They were so desperate and pathetic, definitely not the noises a deadly assassin would make. 

“Please...I want more...please...” Now that plea could not have been from her. How could she be begging for sex like some common whore? Well, Abaddon laughed and smirked widely. 

“Oh you wanton little-!” She was quick to speed up the movements and make each penetration much more forceful and harder than the last that Natasha was almost convinced that she would split in two any second from the sheer brutality. And yet, she was still screaming on ecstasy, crying and begging for more and Abaddon happily complied. The sounds of this beautiful mortal’s cries of pain and pleasure were bliss to the queen of Hell; she could have listened to it all day and night if possible. Well, it was possible and so far she had been achieving that. 

“Ah, please can I cum?!” Natasha suddenly pleaded, her muscles clenching and tightening. 

“Well, since you’ve been such a good girl for me...No.” Abaddon gave the spy a malevolent smirk and continued thrusting her hand, twisting it from time to time. She leaned down and bit at Natasha’s clit, eliciting a loud echoing bellow from the spy. 

“Oh fuck! Please can I cum?!” Natasha screamed again, her eyes now watering and her fists clenched tightly.

“Yes, you may.” Abaddon said softly. The spy was sure she damaged her voice box when she heard those words. The scream which escaped her mouth could have been heard in the deepest undersea chasms all over the world. Her muscles tightened and she came hard and fast. Her legs trembled and she could feel the sweat covering her entire body. She panted heavily as she came down from that phenomenal high, her lips and throat now completely dry. Natasha had not even felt the demon’s hand slide out of her, but she was extremely thankful when her restraints were removed and she was presented with a glass of icy cold water. The agent drank it a little quicker than she wanted, desperate for the drink. She felt a blanket be placed around her shoulder and a soft kiss pressed against her cheek.

“Mommy has business to attend to, so my little pet is going to be left for a little while. You’re free to leave the play room, there are others here who will tend to you and make sure you are relaxed. They are under strict rules not to touch you inappropriately and that goes for you too. You’re mine and nobody else’s.” With another kiss, Abaddon left, leaving the door open. Now, Natasha knew that she had utterly no chance of getting free, but it was more than good to know that there was hope of a shower and more water.


	5. Anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! Between assessments and rehearsals I've had zero time to myself!!

The time in which Natasha had been left alone was surprisingly blissful. Abaddon had made good on her promise; Natasha had been treated like royalty. The queen’s little minions had tended to her every whim. She had eaten, drank and had even been able to have a long hot bath. But what she was most pleased about was the fact she had gotten to sleep in an actual bed. The sheets were soft and silky, a dark blood red shade. The pillows were fluffy and warm. But all good things have to come to an end. After one final night of sleeping soundly, the spy woke up in an uncomfortable position; bent over a sawhorse with her legs spread wide and bound to each leg of the furniture. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back and she had a silky cloth tied around her eyes. Natasha could hear footsteps. They were slow and steady, high heels clicking against the stone floor. She knew they belonged to Abaddon and any sense of relaxation she had left had completely vanished. 

“Hello there, little spider,” Abaddon almost purred, her long nails dragging up Natasha’s back, up and down, leaving red trails in their wake. “Did you miss me? Oh, how silly of me, of course you did.” There was a clear note of arrogance in the demon’s voice as she spoke, making Natasha wriggle around a little. That just earned her a sharp smack across her ass, eliciting a whimper from the SHIELD agent’s lips. 

“No wriggling, pet. You are going to hold completely still today.” Again, Natasha could hear the footsteps fading away then getting louder again. Abaddon was tormenting her. When they stopped all together, the spy began to panic a little more. Another harsh smack across her bottom caused her to scream out again. She heard Abaddon cackle before doing it again and again until Natasha was writhing and gasping in agony. “Clearly, I’ve been away for too long. You appear to have forgotten how to take a hit. I’ll have to work on that.” She stroked the palm of her hand over the spy’s burning cheeks before slapping each again. This time, Natasha bit her lip and merely let out muffled groans with each hit. “Now that’s much better.” The demon commented. After several more hits, she stopped and stepped back to admire her work. Those beautiful, pale cheeks now glowing red. Abaddon walked around to Natasha’s front and knelt down, taking a rough handful of her fiery red hair and pulling it up. The assassin’s gasp was quickly muffled when the Queen pressed a rough kiss to her lips, her tongue quickly slipping inside to claim every inch of Natasha’s mouth. She fell submissive to the demon’s tongue, allowing her to dominate her. The spy still couldn’t get use to doing this. She was still used to being the one with all the control in the situation. Having all the control taken away from her was still unnerving and frightening, and the fact that all her control had been lost to the Queen of Hell made her feel even more scared. When Abaddon finally broke away, her lipstick was smeared all over her face again. 

“Oh my sweet little spider I’ve missed your lips. That tongue is so warm and wet.” Abaddon ran the tip of her tongue slowly over Natasha’s lips before she stood upright again, stroking her hand over the smooth curve her back had created.

“Now, I bet you’re wondering what I have planned for you today.” Her hands were back on Natasha’s ass, stroking and squeezing the firm flesh. “It occurred to me, there’s one little place I haven’t done anything with yet and you know that I can’t leave one inch of my favourite toy untouched.” She parted Natasha’s cheeks and knelt down again, her tongue slowly flicking over the tight ring of muscle. The spy immediately let out a whimper and wriggled.

“No...Mistress, please...” Natasha begged. It never ceased to amaze Natasha how shocked she was when she heard herself begging. It was pathetic. The once great Black Widow, reduced to such a state and at the hands of a demon for that matter. 

“Oh, so my little spider is completely untouched here...” Abaddon’s voice teased her just as much as her tongue, her index finger now probing at the tight hole, making Natasha whimper and wriggle. “Tight little virgin back here...” Natasha could practically feel Abaddon smirking and she was about to say something back but her words were replaced by a sharp cry when the queen’s finger pushed inside her. “My goodness, you are tight!” The spy felt so uncomfortable, her body trying to adjust to the new digit inside her. 

“Mistress please! Please don’t!” The redheaded agent pleaded, her fingers balled up into tight fists. That earned her a sharp slap across her ass.   
“Don’t you dare try and tell me what to do.” Abaddon snapped. “Just for that, I’m going to make sure that you really don’t enjoy this.” She whimpered when Abaddon practically ripped her finger from her, her body now adjusting to being empty again. As much as she would have liked to do this without any lubricant to make her naughty little pet suffer, the Queen of Hell knew it would be impossible to get any real penetration without. She snapped on a black latex glove and coated it liberally with the thick lubricant before returning to Natasha. Abaddon coated her little hole with a little more lubricant just for good measure before sliding a single finger inside. She pumped it in and out slowly, revelling in the soft moans escaping Natasha’s lips. She pushed in another finger. Then another. Then another. By now, the assassin was practically sobbing, the pain becoming much more than she could handle. As a spy, Natasha had been used to enduring all types of pain. She had suffered gunshot wounds, stab wounds and so much more and yet she couldn’t help but feel as if that was all nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. The agony only increased when she felt Abaddon’s thumb pop inside her, her whole fist now sitting uncomfortably inside Natasha.

“You are so tight...well, not for much longer.” Abaddon chuckled softly before twisting and thrusting her fist inside the spy. Natasha had tears running down her cheeks; her mouth was open wide with cries of pain escaping.

“Please stop! Please, please, please!” Natasha begged loudly between sobs. Abaddon’s free hand slipped between the spy’s wide open legs and started to rub her clit slowly. 

“If I stop now then you’re never going to get used to it.” She replied in an unusually sweet and caring voice, as if she was doing this for Natasha’s own good. Without any warning, Abaddon started moving harder and faster until Natasha was reduced to a sobbing and squirming wreck. 

“I think you’ve had enough of that now.” Ever so slowly, the Queen of Hell slowly slid her hand out, pressing a soft kiss to Natasha’s ass after, stroking her gently. “No need to cry, pet, I could have made it much worse. Be grateful you have a merciful mistress like me.” Abaddon disposed of the latex glove and knelt in front of Natasha, wiping away her tears. She brushed away the scarlet locks which were stuck across her face with sweat and stroked her cheek. “I have a little something extra planned for you now.” After another little kiss, the queen vanished from Natasha’s view. All she could hear was the clicking of her heels. The next thing Natasha saw was a large black dildo in front of her face. 

“Suck.” Abaddon commanded. Slowly, the spy parted her lips and took a few inches into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks before sucking gently. Giving oral sex was something Natasha had never really liked, most of the times she had done it; it had been against her own will. “You can do much better than that.” The demon thrust the silicon toy deeper into the agent’s mouth, causing her to choke and gag a little. She immediately started sucking harder, keeping her eyes on the toy. “And look up at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes as I fuck that pretty little face.” She almost cooed, forcing the toy back even more until it hit the back of Natasha’s throat making her gag and try to pull away. Abaddon curled her hand into the spy’s red locks, holding her in place as she thrust harder and faster. Before long, Natasha had tears running down her cheeks, whimpers and sobs muffled by the toy. After a little more thrusting, Abaddon deemed the toy wet enough and pulled away from the assassin, lifting her up by the hair to strap each hand back to the legs of the sawhorse before doing the same to her ankles, making sure they were spread wide. She stroked her dripping wet pussy a little and smirked before applying a little more lubricant to her asshole again. 

“I want to hear you scream, pet.” Abaddon whispered against her ear before she started slowly pushing the thick head of the toy into Natasha’s tight little hole. She gasped loudly and let out a loud whimper, the pain feeling much worse than the earlier penetration. With each bulky inch, Natasha’s cries grew louder, the tight muscles being stretched more than they should ever be.

“Oh fuck..!” The redheaded spy cried out, her petite features twisted up with a horrid mix of pain and pleasure. 

“It’s nearly all in.” Abaddon chuckled, pushing ever so slowly until the toy was in to its hilt. The queen took a moment to appreciate the delicious view below her before pulling out slowly, letting all the embossed silicon veins rub against Natasha’s insides. Once nothing but the head was left inside, she pushed inside with impressive force, causing Natasha to howl in pain. She could feel blood adding to the lubricant, adding more pain than pleasure to this mix.   
“Oh fuck! Please stop, please!” She cried, tears now pouring from her eyes like waterfalls. The demon ignored her and repeated this action, eliciting yet another howl of agony from the SHIELD agent. The thrusts quickly sped up until Abaddon was pounding the thick shaft into Natasha with all the force her demonic body had. Despite the cries, Natasha was still soaking wet, so much so that she had squirted a few times (Much to Abaddon’s delight.) The queen reached between Natasha’s legs and stroked her clit in fast little circles. The now breathless spy let out a squeak and a groan, her legs shaking.

“Please Mistress...please can I cum..?” Natasha begged with her hands now balled into tight fists.

“You may.” Abaddon replied quickly, much to Natasha’s surprise. With a loud scream, the spy came hard and then everything went black almost instantly.


	6. Hail to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. Between university assessments, drama performances, presentation prep and exam prep I've had like 0 hours to do anything. But here is this chapter, hopefully I'll get a few more up this week. 
> 
> Don't hold me to that.
> 
> Please?

Natasha woke up when she heard voices outside the door. One voice was clearly Abaddon and the other was that of a man. He had a strong, mellifluous British accent. They were arguing about something. She kept catching snippets of their argument. 

“...Because, that’s why!” Abaddon snapped.

“Oh come on, darling, just one little session?”

“I’m not your darling, and I don’t share my toys, especially not with the likes of you!”

They were arguing about her. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. Natasha almost had a heart attack when the door slammed open, her jolting action causing her to spin from her ropes. Abaddon always like to keep her tied up in this position whilst she was away: hands tied behind her back, legs, knees and ankles all bound together to stop her having any movement or chance of escape. She was held to the ceiling by another rope, a large hook at the end through the rope binding her wrists. The position was very uncomfortable indeed, it did not matter how many times she had been tied up like this, her anatomy could not get used to being twisted in this position.

“Wow, she really is a pretty one. You picked very well.” Natasha kept her head down as she spoke. It was a force of habit for her now to look away when someone else was speaking unless she was spoken to. Abaddon called it a sign of respect. Natasha called it ridiculous and degrading. The redhead felt one large hand against her left buttock, a little force made her spin around. The man chuckled. 

“Oh Abaddon, you /must/ let me have one little play session with her. Please?” 

“Fine, if it’ll get you off my ass about it. But I swear, Crowley, you leave one single mark on her and you’ll be replacing her for my session. Understand?” Abaddon snapped. The man called Crowley agreed. Natasha’s chin was lifted up and she looked into the red haired demon’s eyes. 

“You be a good girl for me, ok? Your behaviour reflects on me. Show this ass how well I’ve trained you.” Abaddon grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, giving Crowley a warning look before leaving. As soon as the door locked, Natasha lifted her head up to see Crowley removing his jacket. He wasn’t exactly much to look at in her opinion. Well, nothing you’d look twice at anyway. He had a certain charm to him, but not her type at all. He had a slightly heavier build than Clint did, her partner being mostly muscle. Crowley seemed to have muscle, just not as well defined or toned as Clint was. As soon as he turned to her, she dropped her head and bit her lip slightly.

“Well now, the beautiful little Black Widow. I’ve heard a lot about you, naughty girl.” That accent went straight between her legs. She had no idea why, she never once had a fetish for accents. “I thought it would be a lot longer until I finally got my hands on your sweet little body. Well, I guess dreams do come true.” He was a demon. She could hear it in the arrogance in his voice. That, and the fact he seemed to be familiar with Abaddon. It was obvious. Natasha heard something flicker. It sounded all too familiar. It was a switch blade. Hadn’t Abaddon just told him not to leave any marks on her? Then again, demons were never ones to listen to the rules. Her fears were put to rest when she felt him cutting through the ropes holding her legs together.

“Can’t have you stiff as a board now, can we?” She caught him smirking at her. What was it with demons and smirking like that? Crowley unhooked her from the large hook and finished untying her. Just when she thought he was going to be much gentler than Abaddon; he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Naturally, she let out a little whimper. She had always been good at playing the frightened little submissive when her job called for it. Crowley spent a few moments merely eyeing her up and down as if she were about to be his next meal. Then again, she could have been. 

“I can tell you’re going to be a lot of fun.” He chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss against her neck, her whole body beginning to shiver and tense. “Oh come on darling, relax a little. No good in trying to play the blushing little virgin, because we all know that isn’t true.” Bastard. She could have snapped his neck there and then if the risk of a severe beating wasn’t inevitable. With a soft nod, Natasha forced herself to relax, earning her a soft hum of approval as he continued kissing at her neck. When she felt his free hand travel between her legs, she immediately tensed again. 

“This won’t do now, will it? I can’t have you tensing every single time I go to touch you.” Crowley pushed her away with great force, causing her to fall to the ground with a hard thud. When she looked back, he was holding a long length of rope in one hand, his other grabbed her hair again and pulled her up, bending her over the table.

“If you can’t listen to a simple instruction, then you know what the score is.” Her arms and wrists were tied tightly behind her back, her legs tied at the knee and the ankle to the legs of the table. Crowley made sure they were a decent width apart before he walked to the toy closet. He pulled out a bamboo cane and smirked. “Now make sure you keep your head down and I want to hear you counting.” Each strike of the cane was worse than the last. The burn on her ass was more than she could bear. Tears filled her eyes as she counted each blow until they were up to twenty when she started sobbing. 

“And here I thought you of all people would be able to take this.” Crowley tsked and gave her clit a harsh slap with the cane, eliciting a loud wail from Natasha.   
“Yes sir! I’m so sorry sir!” Natasha wriggled around a little, her ass was throbbing by now, glowing red and purple. An amused chuckle left the King of Hell’s mouth.

“Now that’s much better.” She heard him drop to his knees, his fingers gently stroking over her soaking wet lips. “See? You liked that much more than you were letting on.” Crowley licked his fingers clean, humming in approval before he leaned forward, flicking his tongue over Natasha’s throbbing clit. She whimpered softly, a small gasp of air leaving her mouth. 

“Thank you sir...” The spy moaned softly, closing her eyes. She could practically feel Crowley smirking against her as she spoke. He rewarded her with a long, wet lick.

“You taste simply divine.” Natasha was about to thank him before a sharp hit from the cane against her clit made her cry out in pain.   
“You really didn’t think I’d make it that easy for you, did you?”

She heard a devilish chuckle from Crowley before he hit her again and again, each hit with expert precision. Natasha was whimpering and sobbing louder with each sharp blow. She thought that she would be used to the pain after the first few hits, but no. The pain just seemed to get worse and worse. Her sobbing was so loud that she barely heard the sound of the cane dropping to the ground. She felt Crowley’s finger tips between her legs, rubbing over the sensitive, wet flesh. She was feeling numb, barely able to feel his fingers rubbing her clit roughly.

“Please can I come, sir?” Natasha begged, her nails digging sharply into her palm, leaving little cresset moon prints in their wake. 

“No, not yet.” A whimper escaped Natasha’s lips when he refused her a release. She bit her lip and tried to focus as he continued playing with her clit, one hand placed on her lower back. She almost disobeyed his orders when he slid his index finger inside her.

“So tight...been a while since you’ve had a good hard fuck, darling?” Crowley chuckled, sliding a second finger inside her. He curled his fingers inside her and stroked at her walls, pumping them in and out roughly.

“Please sir, please can I come?” Natasha was desperate now, a loud groan escaping her lips. Crowley refused again, slapping her ass hard to get the message across to her. Instead of confirming his refusal, it pushed Natasha over the edge, forcing out her orgasm. She let out a loud scream, her muscles constricting around his fingers. As she panted, she heard Crowley tut behind her.

“Oh dear...naughty girl, I told you not to come.” Crowley grabbed a rough handful of her hair and pulled her head up roughly, making her gasp out in pain.   
“You have no idea how much pain I can cause you; darling...I could do unspeakable things to you.” Crowley growled against her ear. The redhead was about to apologise when the King of Hell forced his full length inside her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. He clicked his fingers, the ropes around her legs vanishing. 

“I knew witch craft would come in handy one day.” He grinned and kicked her legs further apart, pulling her up a little by her hair. One of his hands reached around and tugged on her right nipple, pinching and pulling on it sharply. Natasha groaned and tried her hardest to stay upright.

“Now I’m going to untie your hands. Keep them to yourself. Understand?”

“Yes sir...” 

Crowley grabbed his blade again and cut through her ropes, nipping her wrists a little. Of course, he did that purposely. A little pain never hurt anyone. The spy immediately gripped the table tightly, crying out and panting as Crowley thrust deep inside her, each movement harder and rougher than the last. As much as she hated this situation, and hated to admit to herself, she had missed the feeling of a real cock inside her. Abaddon was very skilled with her silicon toys, but nothing compared to the feeling of the real thing. She just wished that it wasn’t this demon’s cock inside her. Natasha mewled and moaned loudly as he hit her sweet spot. When he heard that sudden change in pitch, Crowley smirked and slowed down, each intense and sharp thrust hitting the sweet spot directly each time until she was begging him for more. Of course, The King of Hell happily complied, pulling her hair back to bite on her neck

“You are a filthy little whore, aren’t you?” He growled against her ear, his hand reaching up to grip her throat tightly.

“Yes sir, I’m a filthy whore...!” Natasha managed to choke out. The spy had been in this situation before, the whole dominant and submissive position. She knew what it was they liked to hear. Sometimes it got them to finish quicker which was what she was aiming for this time. As much as some deep, dark and filthy part of her loved this, Natasha just wanted this to be over quickly. The Black Widow thought she was in luck when Crowley pulled out, but she was quickly forced to her knees before him. 

“Open.” Crowley ordered as he stroked his cock. Natasha was slightly hesitant but eventually opened her mouth. The King of Hell slid a few inches into her mouth, muttering something along the lines of “You know what to do with that.” She thought she even heard something like “Whore” tagged to the end, but by now she had pretty much zoned any insults out. Natasha hollowed her mouth around him, taking as much as she could without choking. It wouldn’t be long until Crowley grabbed a rough handful of her red curls and pushed her head closer to him, forcing the entirety of his thick length down her throat. Of course, she choked and whimpered, hands attempting to move to claw at his thighs. She found out pretty soon that he had used some little bit of witchcraft to bind her hands behind her back. The spy looked up at him, her eyes wide and watering. Natasha's skilled tongue lapped and twirled around his hardened member, forcing more and more moans from the King as she bobbed her head. 

“You look very beautiful when you’re helpless.” He smirked and pulled her back for a moment. Natasha coughed and spluttered, saliva falling from her mouth before she was forced back onto his cock. This time, he pinched her nose, blocking off all her airways. Natasha could feel herself turning bright red and lightheaded. Just before she was completely asphyxiated, the demon pushed her away, his cock leaving her mouth with a flithy pop. The agent had landed on her side, still unable to move her hands. She whimpered and coughed. Next thing she knew, she was back on her knees, her mouth open and her tongue out. Crowley was above her, groaning loudly as he jerked his cock.

“Keep those eyes open...” He commanded, letting out one final loud groan as he came, spurting all over Natasha’s face. Some landed on her tongue, some in her eye and some in her hair. Too messy. After a moment of calming himself down, Crowley clicked his fingers and was fully dressed again, looking as if nothing had happened. And then there was Natasha: kneeling with her hands behind her back, covered in the King’s seed. 

“Thanks for that, darling. Very much appreciated. You weren’t bad either.” He smirked and bowed his head before he vanished from the room. 

Almost instantly, Abaddon opened the door and smirked when she saw her little pet down on her knees. 

“Looks like you did a very good job. I should consider renting you out...” The red haired demon thought for a moment then shook her head. “Nah...I want you all for myself.” That made Natasha breathe a slight sigh of relief. 

“Now...let’s get you cleaned up, darling.”


End file.
